


it'll_last_longer.jpg

by gwanshim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Crack, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Senpai Notice Me, an actual meme tbh, junhui has fangirls and it's gr8, the other seventeen members are still in svt besides minghao because he's junhui's judgemental bro, the wonhui disaster fic of 2016, this is a fucking mess hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanshim/pseuds/gwanshim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Junhui is the handsome, well loved owner of Wonder Wiener, a popular fansite for Jeon Wonwoo('s crotch).</p><p>(Alternatively, fansite owner Wen Junhui gets noticed, and receives a hand job from senpai.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll_last_longer.jpg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950087) by [Mademoiselle_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Z/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Z). 



>   * sighs... this fic is dead to me. so much self loathing went into this.
>   * So wonhui-net fam was talking about this fanfic where Junhui is the fansite owner, and the conversation spiralled out of control (like everything else in that chat) and thus this... thing was born. Somehow though, THIS FIC GOT A HANDJOB, BECAUSE _SOMEONE_ ASKED ME TO WRITE IT MID-WAY THROUGH, AND SUPPLY  & DEMAND I GUESS [side-eyes ao3 user 1hong]. tHe HanDjOb rUiNeD EveRyTHiNg. This is also less crack than I intended I'm so sorry.
>   * I'm too old for this. This is terrible.
>   * Special thanks to the wonhui-net fam for brainstorming/headcanon-ing this with me and being excited. 90% of this is them. I love you guys xoxo.   
> 
> 


“Minghao, move your big ass head. It’s in the way and I can’t get this shot.”

The boy rolls his eyes and shoves Junhui’s shoulder, but shuffles over and ducks down anyway with a disinterested grunt. This is gonna be great. Junhui’s gonna get this angle and it’s the _best_ angle – but who is he kidding – _every_ angle is the best angle for Jeon Wonwoo. But no, seriously, if he’s gonna get this crotch shot in the right lighting, everything is going to have to be _just_ a little bit better. Or maybe a lot. Definitely a lot better.

“I don’t get why you had to drag me to this thing, Junhui. You’re a big boy, I’m sure you can do this shit by yourself.” Minghao sounds pretty pissed, honestly, and he has a point. Junhui _does_ do this by himself, like, all the time, but this one is _different_. This event is _important_ because Seventeen are in _shorts_. He isn’t blessed like this every day. (Also because Minghao is finally free from the depths of hell and Junhui actually likes spending time with friends, just don’t tell him that.) Junhui shrugs and snaps a few more photos while the position and lighting is _just right,_ before Wonwoo moves again and he loses that beautiful shadow.

“I’d rather not have you here anyway, brat. You’re just with me so I can talk to someone and not seem like such a miserable asshole. Also, you need to hold my camera when I’m up there, and you’re the only other person I know who can actually operate this behemoth of a camera.”

Minghao groans and Junhui has to shut him up with a kick to his shin, which just makes Minghao yelp and kick him back even harder. Junhui is too preoccupied with getting another good photo before Wonwoo sits down to fight Minghao back, even though he _really_ wants to – but once Wonwoo’s sitting down it’s only chest-up from therein, and he loses those precious full length shot opportunities. Junhui likes variety in his photos. Also he needs to provide good editables. He can’t let the masses down.

Junhui snaps away as the members sit down one by one, just in time for him to get the last few crotch full body shots in. Wonwoo is looking absolutely pristine today, and he needs to make sure he gets as many photos as possible to document this momentous occasion. It’s _important_. Minghao has pulled out his phone and is now playing some game he’ll probably delete within a week once he gets bored of it. The _disrespect_ – Junhui is offended. He decides to ignore Minghao and just make him shout lunch later on, and instead settles on getting as many photos as possible of Wonwoo holding cute things like plush animals and _oh dear god_ – those cat ears look pretty on him. Junhui needs Jesus.

In fact, that point is even _more_ relevant when he looks up out of his viewfinder for a second to take a well-deserved breath and spots Jeon Wonwoo _looking straight at him_. Holy shit. _Holy shit_. He freezes in place and stays fucking _frozen_ even when Jeon Wonwoo looks away like nothing happened and oh _shit,_ he didn’t take a photo. _Fuck_ this sucks. Why does the universe conspire against him like this? Minghao elbows him in the ribs when he becomes unresponsive for at least a solid minute, and he has the _audacity_ to blow into Junhui’s ear.

“Piss off,” Junhui hisses at him and swats his face away when he starts cackling like the hellspawn he is. He doesn’t _need_ this kind of stress in his life right now.

“You can go up now, so pass me the camera dipshit,” is what Minghao replies with, and he sounds so venomous that Junhui’s a little scared for his life, so he reluctantly passes the camera over to Minghao with an indignant grunt and pouts at him excessively.

“I’m too nervous to go up.”

Minghao raises an eyebrow at Junhui and slips the neck strap over his head. “Why? You go to their fan signings so often I’m sure they all know you by name.”

“Actually,” Junhui points out, jabbing a finger into Minghao’s chest and narrowing his eyes, “they know me by my fansite name.”

“You’re _fucking_ kidding me,” Minghao groans in exasperation, “your fansite name is _Wonder Wiener_.”

Junhui shoots him a hurt look and scrambles out of his seat with a punch to Minghao’s bony shoulder. “Shut up Satan,” he retorts, “I’m just a private person.”

“Sure you are. Hurry up and leave me alone.” Minghao looks amused more than anything else now, and pushes Junhui away by planting his foot on Junhui’s ass and kicking him the best he can. Junhui’s ready to fight for real – in front of Jeon Wonwoo and everything. Then maybe he can prove his worth as a man and impress him.

Junhui only relents because Jeon Wonwoo is _looking at him again_ and okay, he _might_ value his image in front of his favourite idol more than he initially thought. He scurries to his place before too many people get in the way with an extremely red face, and he wills the heat to go down before any of the Seventeen members see him, because that would just be even _more_ embarrassing. He wants to scream a little, but _fuck no_ he’s not missing these boys in shorts or Wonwoo with cat ears. _This is a lifetime opportunity_.

He gets to them faster than he realised – maybe because he was too busy talking himself down and checking to see if Minghao was _actually_ taking pictures or slacking off. To the boy’s credit, he _is_ taking photos, but he looks just about as enthused as a half-eaten stick of string cheese. Junhui doesn’t blame him too much. He doesn’t even like Seventeen like Junhui does (those goddamn girl groups have brainwashed him, he swears).

S.Coups is first, and he smiles at Junhui like he always does, writes _“To Wonwee fansite-nim, thank you for supporting us.”_ Just like he fucking _always_ does on the small piece of paper, and hands it back to Junhui with a wry smile. Junhui grins back a little too widely because next is Joshua, and he _actually_ looks a little more happy to see a familiar face than old man Coups did a minute ago. Junhui’s getting fidgety though, because it’s fucking _Jeon Wonwoo next and he’s so lit._ He can barely concentrate on Joshua enough and fidgets a little too much that he almost pokes Joshua in the eye when he gives him a high five (he’s not even sure how it happened, but he’s not one to question these things).

He’s so happy, he’s so _excited_. Jeon Wonwoo smiles at him shyly and Junhui can maybe see a hint of a blush under all that makeup he’s got on. Junhui kind of wants to rip his chest open right then and there and give the boy his heart, and maybe all his entrails too. Why not? He’s probably smiling a little too much, like _way_ too much, and as he shuffles over so he’s more in front of his favourite idol ever, and _Jeon Wonwoo fucking reaches over and touches his hand_. Junhui nearly jump-flies right off the stage and only hopes that if he did, Minghao would be there to catch his sorry ass.

“Ah, Wonder Wiener fansite-nim, it’s nice to see you again,” Wonwoo says softly, laughing a little when Junhui stares at him, completely stunned and in total shock. He can’t deal with this. Is this happening? He’s scared he’s going to _actually_ throw up. Wonwoo _never_ calls him Wonder Wiener fansite-nim. It’s _always_ Wonwee fansite-nim, so _why is it different today?_ “I just wanted to say thank you for being such a big fan of me and uh… my crotch. I appreciate it.”

Junhui nearly chokes on air because _fuck_ Wonwoo _knows_ and he’s _thanking him_. He’s so confused. He should probably be used to this by now but _fuck it_ – Wonwoo is just being too extra and _cute_ today he refuses logic and reality right now this is _insane._ Wonwoo must sense that Junhui’s struggling to form a complete word, much less a whole coherent sentence, so he clears his throat and grabs one of Junhui’s hands with both of his, and Junhui is 99% sure he’s melting into Wonwoo’s touch right now.

“Actually, I received a gift recently. Uh, it’s actually a photobook. Of you.” Wonwoo grins and brushes his thumbs over Junhui’s knuckles. “You look really good.”

“Of _me_?” Junhui’s head is spinning. A photobook of _him_? Jeon Wonwoo holding his hands? Saying he looks good? Is he alive? Is this just a really nice dream? What the _fuck_ is actually happening. He’s probably red as hell right now too, oh my _God_ how embarrassing.

Wonwoo nods and squeezes his hand a little with a gentle smile and a soft laugh. Junhui’s sure he’s having some romantic vision, but _what is reality_ , honestly. “You’re really handsome Wonder Wiener fansite-nim. I noticed you a while ago and I think the other fansites have noticed you too.” Wonwoo looks and sounds so pure, so _beautiful_ , and Junhui feels like a rock floating on a cloud, whatever the fuck that feels like. Wonwoo _noticed him_. “I would maybe… like to talk to you again some time. You’ll continue to come to our events and support us, right? Wonder Wiener fansite-nim?”

“Please just… just call me Junhui,” he blurts out, because who the _hell_ is going to be coherent after all of that? Not Junhui. Not _anyone_. This is Jeon Wonwoo, asking to talk to him sometime, holding his hands, saying he looks _handsome_ and calling him fucking _Wonder Wiener fansite-nim_ whilst asking him to support them, fucking _Christ_. He’s dead. He’s so dead. This is either heaven or purgatory – he’s not sure, but he’s definitely dead.

“Ah, Junhui then. I’ll remember it,” Wonwoo says with another nod, and slowly lets go of Junhui’s hands, fumbling around for a pen before scribbling something down on his own little scrap of shitty paper. Junhui is too mesmerised by everything _Wonwoo_ and too distracted by the feeling of his hands burning the _fuck_ up to try and read what he’s writing, but that’s okay. He’ll be okay. Everything is fine. He’s just dead.

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls, and Junhui’s head shoots up so fast he’ll probably get whiplash, “could you do me a favour?”

Junhui nods a little too much, which doesn’t make his whiplash case any better. Jeon Wonwoo is _actually_ asking him for a favour. He’d jump off a cliff if Wonwoo so much as alluded to it. He’s so far gone. “Anything.”

Wonwoo laughs, probably at his eagerness or some shit, and Junhui’s not sure but he _thinks_ he hears Wonwoo mutter _‘cute’,_ but he’s probably just delusional. Definitely just delusional. “Could you maybe not read this until you sit back down?” Wonwoo waves the piece of paper around a little and slips it into the photobook of the album and slides it back over to Junhui with an awkward wink. Junhui would wink back but he just looks like he’s in pain and he doesn’t want Wonwoo to think he is. But yeah, okay he’s in pain. So much emotional pain.

“I– um– okay,” he agrees, and starts sliding over to the next member after Wonwoo, a little reluctantly. “Okay, I promise.”

Wonwoo grins widely and waves at him, and he looks so _goddamn cute,_ Junhui wants to cry a little. Just a little. Maybe a lot, but that’s okay. He flies through the other members as fast as he can – not necessarily because he doesn’t like them (Mingyu even laughed at him for some reason and _he has no idea why, what the heck Kim Mingyu_ ) but because he _really_ wants to see what Wonwoo wrote. Oh _Jesus._ It’s killing him, it really is.

When he finally gets his ass back to his seat he shoves Minghao’s bag off and frantically flicks through the pages while Minghao grumbles and picks his bag back up, thwacking Junhui across the head with it. Junhui almost misses it because of that – Xu Minghao that _bitch_ – but he catches it and oh. Oh. _Oh._ Oh my _God_.

“Xu Minghao, I need you to pinch me _really_ hard.”

Minghao doesn’t even blink before he reaches over and pinches the skin on Junhui’s arm _really goddamn hard_ and _ouch_ but no – he’s not imagining this. He’s not dreaming. He’s probably not even dead, because he’s pretty sure dead people don’t feel pain, and that means this is real. _This is real._ Minghao scoffs beside him and leans on his shoulder to look at the piece of paper too. Junhui wants to tell him to _leave_ but seriously, this is crazy. Maybe Minghao sees something different? “O _h_. Damn.”

Okay so it’s definitely real. Minghao sees it too so it’s _definitely_ real. _‘Junhui~ meet me after the fansign? @ the bathroom where we can talk. Let me know if you can make it! Here’s my number :) xoxo.’_ Is this real? This has to be real. This probably isn’t real, but it’s _totally_ real. He looks around a little to clear his mind and realises that others are _looking at him_ – which, now that he thinks about it, kind of makes sense seeing as Wonwoo got a whole photobook of… him? Maybe he heard that wrong, but he slips into Chinese anyway because no _way_ is he going to let anyone else find out about this. “What do I _do_ Hao.”

Minghao looks kind of disgruntled as he shifts and squints a little more at the paper, and slips into Chinese too. Thank _God_ Minghao is a decent human being sometimes. (Human being status is still up for debate.) “Well, it looks like senpai noticed you,” he starts and looks up to the front briefly before looking back with furrowed brows. “Message him or something? You can’t exactly call him right now, he’s a little preoccupied.”

Junhui groans and worries at his lip, fiddling with the paper between his fingers because he just doesn’t know what else to do. What else _is_ there to do? “ _Fuck_ , I don’t _know_.”

Minghao sighs and Junhui can _hear_ the roll of his eyes when he settles himself back into his seat to continue taking more photos even more unenthusiastically. “Just _do it,_ Jesus Christ. Your fucking _bias_ just propositioned you, what self-respecting fan would turn that down.”

Junhui can’t bother arguing with that – not with Jeon Wonwoo looking at him _again_ (and because Minghao has a point), but this time it’s _different_. He looks a little questioning, like he wants to know something because he probably saw Junhui freak out over his note – so he swallows thickly and nods in Wonwoo’s direction. Wonwoo seems to relax at that and turns away from Junhui, but Junhui _seriously_ can’t function right now. He’ll just check out of life for a moment and let Minghao take the photos – the shorts aren’t _that_ special, he reasons.

He honestly must’ve passed out with his eyes open, because the next minute, the fan sign is over and Minghao is elbowing him aggressively in the ribs again. “You going to meet him?” Minghao asks, albeit monotonously, and he’s obviously not _thrilled_ about it – but in this state, Junhui is prone to suggestion and if he _really_ was against it, he wouldn’t have brought it up. Xu Minghao is a saviour. (Human being status is really still up for debate though.)

“Yeah,” Junhui says, and looks over to where Wonwoo was before. He doesn’t see him, but none of the members are there anymore, so he’s not alarmed. Just nervous as fuck. “I’m going to try.”

Minghao sighs and pulls him to his feet before hitting him on the back and giving him a nod. He still has the camera around his neck, and he realises that he’d probably been taking pictures the whole time Junhui had been mentally dead. Maybe Junhui owes _him_ lunch instead. “I’ll wait for you outside,” Minghao tells him, heading out with Junhui’s things slung over his shoulder, and Junhui needs to recover what’s left of his senses to manoeuvre his way around chairs and out near the back in the toilets where Wonwoo said he would be.

When he pushes open the door though, there’s nobody there. The tiles are kind of gritty and worn but overall pretty clean, yet it’s really… empty. Well. This is the bathroom, he guesses – but no Wonwoo. Damn. He’s about to head back because he’s totally _not_ going to get caught here by himself, because he’s really not supposed to be there – but he hears something in one of the stalls and he sucks in a breath. He might as well _try_ to calm his nerves, because he’s just _not supposed to_ _be there_. “Wonwoo?” Junhui calls out, and he gets another ominous noise in return, before a stall door squeaks open and he nearly _shits_ himself because this is _not_ how he wants to go out. He’s too young to die.

There’s a black mop of hair that appears through the doorway and for a split second, Junhui _actually_ maybe thinks he’s going to die – but it’s just Wonwoo – and now he’s _sure_ he’s going to die. _This is actually happening, right now_. Junhui just blinks and makes his way over when Wonwoo smiles shyly at him and beckons him over. He can’t really do much else, especially when Wonwoo grabs his wrist, drags him into the fucking cubicle and locks the door, all in one swift movement. He’s so overwhelmed and has so many questions, but he settles for being a vegetable instead and wilts against the door like a sad piece of lettuce.

He’s about to ask why Wonwoo wanted to meet in a fucking _toilet stall_ of all places, or maybe why he wanted to meet _at all._ It’s Jeon _fucking_ Wonwoo, his favourite idol and the focus of all his affections – but he’s cut off when Wonwoo cups his face in his hands, pulls him down and… kisses him? Like, really suddenly? Wait, _what?_ Well shit. Jeon Wonwoo is kissing him – like, full on _kissing him_ and it’s so _good_ and _warm_ and _amazing_. Goodbye logic. Goodbye sanity. This is _crazy_. Junhui kind of loves it.

When Wonwoo pulls away, Junhui isn’t sure what to feel. He’s kind of light headed, like, _really_ light headed, and he looks at Wonwoo with so many of his _emotions_ all over the place, but he’s okay with never understanding why, because Wonwoo is blushing and _fuck_ his heart hurts a little too much to be normal. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Wonwoo admits, followed by a breathy laugh that sounds so _pretty_. Junhui might actually cry. He feels the tears prickling in his eyes already because he’s so overwhelmed but he _really_ doesn’t want to start crying right now.

“You _have_?”

Wonwoo nods and runs a hand through Junhui’s hair, rubbing the strands between his thumb and forefinger, smiling at Junhui bashfully. Junhui has no idea to do with his hands, his arms are hanging limply at his sides and he’s so… strangely calm, actually. This is nice. This is _really_ nice, _god_ if Wonwoo could do this forever Junhui might be in heaven. Junhui never realised how much he loves someone playing with his hair, wow. “Wonwee-nim, I–"

“Oh god,” Junhui interrupts, and he bites his cheek at his outburst, cringing at himself because his idol is _literally right there with his hands in his hair Junhui what the hell is wrong with you_. “Sorry, I just– _please_ just call me Junhui. I mean, Wonwee-nim is a bit…”

Wonwoo laughs lightly but happily, and Junhui’s shoulders relax, getting used to Wonwoo’s gaze and the touch on his scalp. He didn’t think he’d be _this calm_ in front of Jeon Wonwoo _ever_ – but there’s just something enchanting about him that’s making him feel so normal, and it’s scaring him and making his chest ache at the same time. Not a good combination of feelings, but he’ll take it.

“Junhui… I’ve actually been noticing you a lot lately. At fan signs and events. You’re always so sweet to me, and your fansite is…” Wonwoo purses his lips and hums a little, playing with Junhui’s hair again after he pauses, and Junhui is a little anxious again as he waits for Wonwoo to continue. “I… appreciate the dedication. Especially to my crotch. Also, thank you for the editables, I’m sure the fans like that about your site too.”

It takes a good moment for Junhui to register anything, but when he does, he _swears_ everything makes less sense than it ever had before. Which is honestly saying a lot, because not many things make too much sense to him on a regular basis. Like this whole situation for instance. “ _Wait_ ,” he stresses, placing the palms of his hands on Wonwoo’s chest and letting them rest there, “how do you know if my pictures are editable or not?”

“I– um,” Wonwoo quickly removes his hands from Junhui’s hair and coughs awkwardly into his fist, “I guess I see them around? I also… _might_ check your site sometimes.”

“You _check my site_?” Junhui is low key panicking by now, and Wonwoo seems to be doing the same, backing away a little and playing with the edge of his sleeve.

“I mean, you’re my fan so I thought I should check!”

“I-It’s not exactly safe for work?”

“I _know_ that now.”

Junhui isn’t too sure what else to say. _Jeon Wonwoo checked his site_. His _fansite_. Named fucking _Wonder Wiener,_ dedicated to _his goddamn crotch_. Junhui can actually _feel_ the tears on his cheeks now and _why the fuck is he crying Jesus Christ_. Wonwoo seems to panic even _more_ when he sees Junhui’s sad little tears rolling down his cheeks and Junhui wipes frantically at them because this is just miserable.

“ _Shit_ , I’m sorry Junhui,” Wonwoo splutters and freezes up for a moment before he reaches out to Junhui again and wraps him tightly in his arms, “please don’t cry, oh my God what have I done.” It doesn’t _help_ because Junhui’s tears become so much _worse_ when Wonwoo is hugging him and this _really_ isn’t how he thought he’d spend his afternoon. He can’t speak because he’s just so _emotional_ and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to _feel_. Feelings _suck_. “I’m sorry,” comes Wonwoo’s voice again, “is this okay?”

“Are you kidding?” Junhui manages to choke out between breaths. He’s trying to calm himself down a little because he doesn’t want to get snot all over Wonwoo’s shirt if he starts bawling, but it just sounds like he’s hyperventilating and it’s really ugly. “Yes,” he tries again, and he sounds at least a little better, “ _yes_ this is okay. I like hugs.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo says gently with a small nod, pulling away and reaching up to brush Junhui’s tears out of his eyes with his thumbs. Junhui suddenly has the undeniable urge to lean in and kiss him again, but he’s not sure if he’s _allowed_ to. He doesn’t have to think about it for too long though, because Wonwoo leans in instead and presses his lips against Junhui’s so _softly_ , and suddenly, everything is just so _good_ again.

He decides to take a little risk because _why the fuck not_ , and slips his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him flush against himself. Wonwoo makes a small noise of surprise when he does, and Junhui’s just about ready to drop everything and melt to the floor so he can slither out the gap under the door if Wonwoo’s totally freaked out by that – but Wonwoo just tilts his head a little more and brushes his tongue over Junhui’s bottom lip, and when he parts his lips _just_ a little, Wonwoo’s tongue slips in between. Junhui thinks that _this is so. very. okay._

They just make out like that for the next century or so while Junhui’s head fills with mush, all his other senses dull, his tears dry on his cheeks and the only tangible thought he can manage to come up with is _‘Jeon Wonwoo’s tongue is in my mouth this is amazing’._ He’s totally fine with that though, but they kind of have to _breathe_ , so when Wonwoo pulls away for just a split second to suck in a breath, Junhui – the impatient little fucker he is – goes straight for his neck. He presses open mouthed kisses and nibbles softly just below Wonwoo’s jawline, and it elicits the most _amazing_ sounding moan Junhui’s ever heard, but then Wonwoo’s got his hands on his shoulders and is pushing him away gently with a soft sigh.

Junhui has a wild look in his eyes when he pulls back so _fast_ , like the widest-eyed deer caught in the brightest fucking headlights, and Wonwoo has to hold his face in his hands and shake his head with an impossibly breathy laugh. “Hey, it’s just that you can’t leave any marks on me, okay? People will talk.”

“ _Shit,_ ” Junhui slurs, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s fine,” replies Wonwoo somewhat offhandedly, and he lets his palms slip from Junhui’s cheeks down to his neck, past his collarbones to tug at the neck of his shirt. “I can though, right?”

Junhui sucks in a sharp breath and catches his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down a _little_ too hard. He barely notices the pain when Wonwoo’s eyes trail up from his exposed collarbones and lock with his, and he’s pretty sure Wonwoo’s burning holes into his soul. “Yeah,” Junhui breathes, hands grasping Wonwoo’s waist tightly enough for there to be bruises later – but at least nobody would see _those_.

Wonwoo grins widely, says, “ _Good_ ,” and then his lips are already on Junhui’s neck, mouthing soft words onto the sensitive skin and _Jesus_ it feels so _different_ but so _good_. Junhui lets a soft moan slip out when Wonwoo’s fucking _teeth_ scrape over his adam’s apple and he goes into full blown sensory overload just from that. Wonwoo manages to suck a hickey right behind Junhui’s ear, and keeps going, leaving a trail down his neck. Junhui _really_ wants to check them out – see how they look – but yeah, he’s not stopping Wonwoo just for _that_.

Junhui groans when Wonwoo’s lips meet his collarbone, and he pulls Wonwoo’s waist against his and _oh. Okay._ Wonwoo moans at the contact, like, actually _moans_ loud enough that it echos in the fucking public restroom they’re in – but it all goes to Junhui’s dick and he figures he can’t really give a shit about anything else besides Wonwoo _right_ in front of him, _right_ now and is apparently _really_ hard in his goddamn shorts too. Junhui’s brain is about to short circuit.

To his brain’s credit though, it’s about another minute of hazy bliss before he makes a terrible decision and officially causes a whole system shut down. His hands fumble their way to the front of Wonwoo’s shorts without much thought besides ‘ _Wonwoo is hard and this is great’,_ because his thoughts are dumb and Wonwoo’s basically the only thing that’s _able_ to be on his mind right now – and he’s already struggling with the zipper when Wonwoo flinches away with a  “ _Woah_.” Junhui’s hands fly up to surrender _so fucking fast_ that he nearly hits himself in the face.

“ _Shit_ , sorry. I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first.”

Wonwoo looks up at him, pupils blown and lips swollen, and Junhui kind of wants to die right there because Wonwoo looks so _good_ , but he’s in such deep shit right now that he kind of doesn’t feel like he has the _right_ to appreciate the sight. “No, it’s–” Wonwoo shakes his head and licks his lips, palms coming to lay flat against Junhui’s chest, “It’s okay. I mean, do you _want_ to?”

Junhui blinks a couple times before he realises Wonwoo is talking to _him_ and not the wall next to him or something, and he needs to backtrack a couple seconds to replay what he’d just heard. “What, like… _touch you?”_

Wonwoo seemingly chokes on air and needs a moment to recollect himself, clearing his throat before he answers, eyes glued to somewhere near Junhui’s neck. “Yeah,” he says shyly, “I was actually just thinking about it… just hands though.” Junhui nearly chokes on air himself though because _shit_ wow alright Wonwoo is saying he can… okay. _Okay._ Junhui’s a little scared to think about it but _fuck_ , yeah, he’s down. “I probably shouldn’t have said that, _fuck_ that’s embarrassing,” Wonwoo grumbles to himself and looks up at Junhui with clearly flushed cheeks peeking through the makeup. “It’s not that I don’t want to, you just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Are you _sure_ it’s okay? I mean, I’m just a fan, and you’re _literally_ an idol, and you kind of freaked out a little. I don’t want you to be un– _”_

“ _Yes,_ I’m sure,” Wonwoo emphasises, reaching down to pull Junhui’s hands into his own, squeezing them like he’d done earlier during the fan signing, and if Junhui thought _that_ was an experience, this was so _so_ much better. “I think you’re cute, you’re sweet, and I’d hoped you’d be good to me with this, and you _are_ being good to me. Besides, you’re asking, so obviously you care enough about how I’m feeling, and I _want to_. People have hooked up over less than this.”

Junhui’s breath catches and he’s so _sure_ he’s supposed to say something as meaningful and heartfelt – or _just something not stupid_ , but he really has no idea how to. “I _know_ that people have, but a couple fan signings and me fanboying over you? That’s… not much.” More like, not as much as he’d like.

“Well, we’ve _talked_ during those events, and it’s more than I have with other people.” Wonwoo worries at his lip and lets his eyes wander to where he’s holding Junhui’s hands between them. “The members are like brothers, so it’s weird to think about them like that. Also you’re _gay_ – at least that’s what your fansite bio says, and, I mean we’ve gotten _this_ far, and obviously _I’m…_ ” Wonwoo huffs and lets go of Junhui’s hands to rest on his own hips and gives Junhui a withering glare. “Look, are you going to stick your hand down my pants or not?”

“Wonwoo I–" Well, he’s not really sure how to answer that. “Are you _absolutely sure_ you’re okay with this? I mean _I_ am but–”

“ _Yes_ , Junhui,” Wonwoo groans in frustration, hands moving again and Junhui doesn’t catch it until he feels Wonwoo palming him through his jeans and–

“– _fuck_."

Yeah. That.

Wonwoo grins like he’s happy with Junhui’s reaction, and he’s not exactly sure what Wonwoo was _expecting_ his reaction to be because _fuck yeah_ that feels good. He’s still half hard and when Wonwoo moves his hand against him again he groans so _loudly_ that he’s almost sure _someone_ heard that. “Can I, then?” Wonwoo’s voice is low, like a whisper, fingers so _close_ to where Junhui wants them to be, and who is Junhui to deny someone like Jeon Wonwoo?

“ _God,_ yes,” Junhui pleads, and then Wonwoo’s fumbling with his belt buckle and cursing under his breath when Junhui laughs into his hair and helps him out. Wonwoo is so fucking _clumsy_ for some reason, and Junhui chalks it up to nerves – but his thought process is very _rudely_ interrupted when Wonwoo gets his pants down to his thighs and fists his cock with _no subtlety whatsoever._ It makes Junhui suck in a sharp breath and lull his head against the stall door with a dull _thud._ Not that he’s complaining.

“Wow, _wow_ okay,” Wonwoo gawks, giving a few experimental strokes down the length of Junhui’s cock, and Junhui hisses; can feel Wonwoo readjust his fingers around the base when he grows harder in his hand and watches as he ducks his head down to spit into his palm.When his fingers curl around the length again, Junhui moans pretty goddamn shamelessly because it’s so _hot_ and fucking _amazing_. “You’re uh… reasonable.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Junhui can feel himself flushing an utterly embarrassing shade of red at that, biting the inside of his cheek to try and stop himself from saying something stupid back to him. He notices how Wonwoo seems a little unsure though – despite his hand doing some magical bullshit on his dick – and he decides to take the initiative to ask him if he _actually_ knows what he’s doing before he totally loses all sanity. “Uh, hey have you… um, done this with another person before?” He doesn’t realise how _stupid_ it sounds until it leaves his mouth, and he’s in instant regret as soon as he’s finished his question. Great job, Wen Junhui.

Wonwoo, however, doesn’t seem to think it’s that dumb of a question. His eyes flick up to connect with Junhui’s briefly before flitting back down, hand still stroking his length, his neck flushing a deep rosy pink that Junhui finds _really_ cute. “Um, maybe,” Wonwoo tells him solemnly, “I’m still a little nervous, though. Have you?”

Junhui manages a nervous laugh and resists the urge to cringe really hard at himself, because he doesn’t want to look like he’s in pain when Wonwoo’s got his hand wrapped around his dick and a slightly apprehensive look in his eyes _._ “Maybe,” he answers weakly – and yeah, if you count that one really bad decision he made back in high school and the slightly worse one he made about a month ago in the back at some sleazy nightclub – then sure, he’s _totally_ done this before. Maybe. “It’s fine though, keep going. _Please_.”

Wonwoo nods as his tongue peeks out from between his lips and his hair falls over his eyes. “Alright,” he says, but he’s still looking a little unsure of what to do, honestly – so Junhui slips his fingers around the nape of Wonwoo’s neck and pull him forwards, slanting their lips together and reaches down between them to wrap around Wonwoo’s hand on his cock to guide him, flicking his wrist a particular way when he gets to the head. Junhui could _totally_ get used to this, _especially_ when Wonwoo’s tongue finds its way back in his mouth and Wonwoo teases the tip of Junhui’s cock with his thumb because he’s so blissed out.

Junhui lets out a pathetic sounding whimper into Wonwoo’s mouth and he can _feel_ the other boy’s lips quirk up against his own. Ugh, fuck. It’s not his fault. Hand jobs just feel really fucking great. Wonwoo’s actually doing a fucking _fantastic_ job on his own, that Junhui thinks he doesn’t need his _own_ hand there, and settles for wrestling with Wonwoo’s shorts while he’s still somewhat conscious of his surroundings. He somehow can’t get the fucking zipper undone and then Wonwoo does _something_ _amazing_ with his hands again and it just throws Junhui even more off balance, his knees buckling so much that he needs to reach out and grasp onto Wonwoo’s arm.

Wonwoo is kissing him so _heatedly_ , tongue sliding past his own in his mouth and it’s so _great_ , but he really needs Wonwoo’s shorts off as soon as possible. “ _Mmh_ , okay yeah, hold on,” Junhui mumbles as he pulls away from Wonwoo so he can look down and _actually_ _see_ what he’s doing, but get’s a little distracted with how _pretty_ Wonwoo’s hand is wrapped around his dick. It actually makes Junhui forget what’s he’s supposed to be doing for a moment. “Fuck these shorts, honestly,” he grumbles as he finally slips Wonwoo’s shorts down far enough for him to slip his fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs, making Wonwoo suck in a breath and let out a soft moan when his fingers wrap around his cock. That’s better.

“Shit you’re already like, really fucking hard,” Junhui marvels. He’s pretty sure Jeon Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him at that, and he’d raise an eyebrow when he takes Wonwoo’s cock out, but Wonwoo’s got his thumb rubbing over the head of his dick, spreading precome over the length and it renders him almost completely boneless.

“Did you expect something else?”

“Not really.” Junhui manages a breathy laugh as he strokes Wonwoo’s cock languidly, earning a soft moan and a squeeze on his own. Junhui _really_ wants to put his mouth on Wonwoo, feel the ache of his jaw as he takes Wonwoo in, taste him on his tongue; but Wonwoo had said hands only, and really, Junhui is in no position to complain. The weight of Wonwoo’s dick, fat and warm in his hand is already enough for him, anyways.

“Hey, give me your hand for a moment,” Wonwoo says, and Junhui barely comprehends it but he lets Wonwoo grab his wrist, pull his hand off his cock and bring it to his mouth. Junhui’s kind of lost for a moment. Wonwoo’s hand on his dick stops briefly, and his eyes are blown wide when he licks down Junhui’s palm, their eyes connecting as he leaves his hand wet with spit and it’s so– _fuck,_ so _fucking_ crazy. When Junhui’s hand wraps around Wonwoo again the boy whimpers and keens, resting his forehead on Junhui’s shoulder as Junhui flicks his wrist, hand easily sliding down Wonwoo’s cock. “ _Mmh_ yeah, okay that’s a lot better, _fuck_ –”

Junhui can feel Wonwoo’s breath on his collarbones, the heat searing into his skin and he pulls Wonwoo closer, nails digging into the skin on his hip with one hand. Wonwoo makes an incoherent noise when Junhui swats his hand away from Junhui’s dick and instead wraps his hand around both of them. “Oh shit _, that_ feels–” Wonwoo chokes on his words before he can finish properly, and leans up to tangle his tongue with Junhui’s again, both arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in closer. Junhui can feel him shaking against his body and that alone urges him on, makes him feel like he’s doing something _right._

Junhui moans softly into the kiss, pressing closer and stroking both of them faster. He can feel Wonwoo’s hips buck, the precome dripping down his fingers making everything feel so much _better_ and so _great._ Wonwoo breaks away from Junhui’s mouth with a soft cry when Junhui ruts against him too, throwing his head back, his neck looking so pale and elegant. “Is this okay?” Junhui asks, voice raspy and breath shallow, but Wonwoo somehow understands him; nods vehemently and wraps his arms around Junhui’s waist instead.

“ _Yes_ ,” Wonwoo chokes out, “ _fuck yes–_ it’s amazing, don’t stop that Jesus _Christ–_ ” Wonwoo whimpers again and buries his face into the crook of Junhui’s neck, tongue darting out to taste the skin there. Junhui groans when he feels Wonwoo’s hand back on their cocks, fingers interlacing with is own and the slick sounds are so fucking _obscene_ that it edges him so _impossibly_ close that he’s almost completely blank. “I’m, _fuck–_ I’m close, Junhui–”

“Yeah,” is all Junhui answers, because he’s pretty goddamn close too, and the only thing he feels like he can do is gasp into Wonwoo’s hair when Wonwoo thrusts up into his hand. He can feel the hot puffs of Wonwoo’s breath hitting his neck as his breathing becoming shallower, and Junhui feels another, slightly smaller hand covering his own, stroking them both off together and it feels so _good,_ heat curling in the pit of his stomach. It’s Junhui who’s the first to come all over their hands, a choked cry spilling from his lips as Wonwoo keeps moving his hand on their dicks and it’s just _so much_ to deal with.

Junhui’s pretty sure he blacks out for a moment because the next thing he notices is his thighs are trembling and Wonwoo’s coming too, biting into his shoulder with a low groan. _Fuck_ he sounds so _good_ , but Junhui can barely keep himself standing upright because Wonwoo’s fingers are still around him too and it’s so _sensitive_. Come is staining Wonwoo’s hand and making the slip so much better but so much _worse_. He clutches at Wonwoo’s arm when he buckles, putting his weight on the door he’s leaning against before he falls on his ass because he’s such a _wreck_. Everything is just a literal fucking _mess_.

“Fucking _Christ_ , are you okay?” Wonwoo asks after he’s come down off his high, holding Junhui the best he can without getting come all over his shirt, but he sounds so spent that Junhui actually thinks he should ask Wonwoo that same question.

“You know,” Junhui says after a minute, tongue poking out to lick over his lips slowly, “even though they’re terrible to try and undo, those shorts are really cute on you.”

Wonwoo snorts and pulls Junhui somewhat upright with a soft smile. Junhui convinces himself that kissing him right now might be a bad idea. “I’ll tell the coordis you said that,” Wonwoo tells him with a small shove at his shoulder.

“Will you _really_?”

Wonwoo pauses to think about Junhui’s comment for a second before his brows furrow in realisation and he scrunches his nose with a small laugh. “Okay, yeah that’s actually a terrible idea.”

Junhui grins back and pushes past Wonwoo to grab some toilet paper for the both of them to wipe off all the come that’s somehow managed to get almost _everywhere_ – even his damn shirt. He cleans it off his fingers first so he can pull his pants back up around his waist without making things worse for himself, and nearly cries again when he looks up from doing up his fly and sees Wonwoo licking the come off his fingers absentmindedly, the other hand busy scrubbing away at a stain on his sweater.

“ _Wow_ ,” Junhui says breathlessly, and Wonwoo looks up at him with questioning eyes, index finger still in his mouth, “that’s really hot.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo asks quietly, pulling his clean fingers out of his mouth and the edge of his lips quirk up into a sly smile. Junhui might just faint from that. “Is your friend waiting for you?” Wonwoo asks instead, pulling his shorts back up without much hassle. “The one that you were sitting next to earlier.”

Junhui’s brows knit together as he throws his tissue into the toilet behind Wonwoo, clearing his throat before answering. “That’s Minghao, and yeah, he is.”

Wonwoo gives a small nod and doesn’t make eye contact with Junhui, instead giving himself a once over to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Wonwoo reaches behind Junhui to unlock the door, and pushes it open without as much as a glance. “You should go then,” he says, but Junhui’s a little confused with the whole change in attitude, that he doesn’t get time to reply before he’s gently pushed out of the stall and pulled by his arm to the door to the restrooms. “Can you call me next time you’re coming to our fan sign?”

“I will,” Junhui promises, yet he can’t help but feel like something is a little (or very, very) strange with Wonwoo when he holds the door open for Junhui. Sure, he’d like to say a lot more, maybe chat about what just transpired; but damn, Junhui isn’t going to push his luck. He should just leave it, he thinks – so he does, stepping out into the hallway with a frown and a terrible ache in his chest that he’s not completely sure about.

“Junhui, wait,” he hears from behind him, and slender fingers wrap around wrist. He turns around expecting something like _“thank you for jacking me off by the way”_ or maybe _“you’ve got a bit of come left on your shirt”,_ and nothing like what he actually got. “I’m sorry,” Wonwoo starts, hand still gasping tightly at Junhui’s arm. “I should’ve– _This…_ I don’t know. I don’t know what this was but, I liked it a lot, and if you _didn’t_ I’m– look, _this–_ I don’t know. You don’t have to text me or anything.” Wonwoo frowns and finally looks up into Junhui’s eyes for a moment, and he looks like he regrets _everything_. “Shit, this was such a _mess_. I’m sorry, I can’t believe I just booty called a fan, _fuck_.”

 _Oh_. “Hey, don’t worry. I mean…” Junhui doesn’t really know where he’s going with this, honestly. He doesn’t know where he’s going with most things, and most of the time he can’t give a shit, but _this_. He’d really like to talk to Wonwoo again. Not necessarily idol Wonwoo either, if he had to be honest with himself. Maybe just Wonwoo. “This is fine,” he says with a nod, and he looks into Wonwoo’s eyes with rosy cheeks, shaky fingers and determined eyes. “I think it’s fine. I liked it a lot. I like _you_ a lot. You’re a good person, I know that and this – whatever it was… it was nice. Um, you don’t have to explain yourself or apologise either. I mean, I _am_ the fan here, I’m sorry if–"

“No,” Wonwoo cuts him off with a shake of his head, fingers squeezing his wrist before letting go, “ _thank_ you, it was… it was great.” Wonwoo’s expression has changed now, and Junhui’s kind of taken aback. He doesn’t get it, but Wonwoo’s smiling now, and it looks so genuine that he’s not even concerned. He smiles back, and leans into the touch when Wonwoo reaches up to neaten his hair, fingers brushing away stray strands tenderly. “You _really_ should go though, your friend is probably dehydrated or something by now.”

Junhui laughs, like, _actually_ laughs, lips pulled so wide it almost _hurts._ Wonwoo grins at him too, teeth showing and something in his eyes that makes the ache in Junhui’s chest grow tenfold, only it’s not so unpleasant anymore. Yeah, he might as well take another risk. “Can I text you?”

Wonwoo’s smile becomes impossibly wider, a small laugh falling from his lips when Junhui wiggles his eyebrows. “Yeah,” he tells him, and he looks so _soft_ , so much like _just Wonwoo_ that Junhui can’t really understand anything anymore. “I’d like that a lot, Wonder Wiener fansite-nim.”

Junhui scoffs at that, and Wonwoo leaves him with a soft press of lips to the corner of his mouth and a gentle smile before he disappears back to where he’s supposed to be. Junhui stumbles out of the place in somewhat of a daze, the sunlight almost blinding him and he spots Minghao waiting at the other end of the car park. Shit. _Shit_. Minghao looks fucking _pissed_.

“What the _hell_ happened to your neck?” Minghao hisses at him when Junhui comes close enough for him to scrutinise. Junhui just shrugs and pushes Minghao over to the driver’s side door.

“Guess what happened.” Junhui’s positive Minghao’s never going to guess _“you touched dicks with Jeon Wonwoo didn’t you”_ and amazingly, Junhui’s absolutely right _._ He _doesn’t_ guess that at all.

“Okay, Wonwoo stood next to a mailbox and you had to line up to take a picture of him?”

“What the fuck?” Junhui laughs and shakes his head. Minghao just looks at him in exasperation and sighs as he starts the car up. “Xu Minghao, I’m telling you – you’re _not_ going to believe this.”

* * *

`AXX: hey guys did you see wonwee-nim today at the fansign? he's so handsome ㅠㅠ his jawline is amazing A+ quality genetics`

`KXX: i did omg i think wonwoo told wonwee-nim about the photobook because they talked for a long time and i think wonwoo already received it`

`PXXX: yeah he looked really flustered when he sat back down. wonwee-nim i mean. i got a lot of good shots of wonwoo and wonwee-nim blushing like high school girls`

`BXX: damn i couldn't be there because i was sick ㅠㅠ`

`AXX: it's fine, i think we got a lot of photos so get better soon!`

`BXX: thank you ㅠㅠ`

`XX: i was sitting behind him and he was talking to his friend in chinese but i could only understand a little bit...`

`KXX: what did they say??? i didn't know you knew chinese`

`BXX: woah omg tell us i wish i was there ㅠㅠ`

`XX: i think wonwoo gave wonwee-nim his number guys`

`PXXX: what????????????`

`BXX: woah no way`

`AXX: this is crazy are you sure?`

`KXX: i ship them so hard ㅠㅠ`

`XX: thats probably why he looked so flustered actually... it was really cute`

`XX: when i was taking photos of them after wonwee-nim sat back down they kept looking at each other too ㅠㅠ`

`XX: i think i even saw wonwoo and wonwee-nim talking in the back after the fansign too. they seemed to be having a conversation so i didn't want to interrupt because i didn't want to ruin wonwee-nim's chances at romance or something. i kind of stayed a little later talking to someone so it was a little bit after. i was surprised they were still there?`

`XX: shit i should've taken photos but i didn't`

`AXX: it's okay we just need to watch closer next time hahaha`

`PXXX: oh my god wonwee-nim and wonwoo though... the visual...`

`KXX: my poor heart :(`

`BXX: ugh why did i miss out on so much ㅠㅠ`

**Author's Note:**

> The fuck did this turn into tbh. I officially hate writing hand jobs.  
>   
> The characterisation, flow, tone and pacing is all over the place, nothing is right, and this is a mess I'm so sorry please let me live.  
> My sense of humour is drier than the Sahara desert & Nessa's legs combined.  
> I have no idea how fan signings work okay this fic is just really inaccurate also unrealistic because Junhui is a fan and he gets a handjob from popular idol Wonwoo really out of the blue??? Also Junhui cries???? I don't even know guys. Side note: dick mechanics are off because a) i don't have one, and b) what is penis.  
> (I should really be doing other things somebody stop me.)  
> (Also nisa I'm sorry I stole your image but...)  
>   
> wonwee © ao3 user buxiban


End file.
